


Bink's Sake

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10-1-19, Brook is all alone, Community: 31_days, Fill yourself with the song—sing. Do not sink., Gen, Pre-Strawhats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: In the silence, Brook makes some noise.





	Bink's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days on Dreamwidth  
> 10-1-19: Fill yourself with the song—sing. Do not sink.

“Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho”

Brook pulled the bow across the strings of his violin. It was quiet on the ship, and the skeleton was singing quietly as he swayed on the deck. He was used to quiet. At least, he could handle it. Most of the time. 

It had been quiet a long time. Sometimes he broke it down himself with his music. He put away the quiet and the loneliness for a moment and just immersed himself into the music. 

“Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!”

When it was too quiet, when not even his music was enough to pull him out of the silence in his own his head, Brook pulled out the song they had recorded for Laboon. Hearing the sounds of his crew singing, even as they went quiet one by one, helped with the ache in his chest.

Mostly, though, he simply played and sing to himself. 

“Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones”

Someday, he’d find a way to Laboon and get to play the song for the whale, and he’d know how much the crew cared for him. 

That’s what kept Brook going, that plan for the future. 

“Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho”


End file.
